Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 October 2013
11:57 wow,will everything be oringial? 11:57 *original 11:58 It spawns randomly Deserts, Plains, Forests, Water... And cities. 11:58 Hows future city? 11:59 Bad... I'm thinking of stopping the project 11:59 Oh 11:59 It sounded pretty cool,well,ok 11:59 Replacing it by "Conquer" 11:59 kk 11:59 Hows SMB3? 12:00 Fine, i just need someone to do the title screen as a GRP 12:00 What do you do in Conquer 12:00 Wait GRP? 12:00 Yes 12:00 Errr,I could draw it,itd prob be rather crappy 12:00 i know a tutorial 12:00 u could use 12:00 to make a pic of the screen from ur pc to ptc 12:01 That looks very hard 12:01 to do 12:01 uve seen it? 12:01 No 12:01 than how do u know 12:02 Idk xD 12:03 lol xD 12:03 °w° 12:05 bye 12:05 im too bored 12:05 meow >:3 12:05 Wait 12:05 .... 02:12 Hey sparky mcsparkz 02:15 Hi 02:15 XD 02:15 U & Twin 02:15 have an alternate for everyone 02:15 lets exchange fcs again i formatted my 3ds mem 02:15 nnnuuuuu 02:15 I dont want u on eet 02:15 y 02:15 u have too many cp things 02:15 not no more 02:16 my mii is just me 02:16 and ull prob swapnote me a bunch of scary sheets 02:16 toboo 02:16 errrrrr 02:16 ummm 02:16 promise u wont send any cp 02:16 or do anything cp 02:16 please,it terrifies me 02:16 maybe once or twice cuz its halloween but mostly just talkz 02:17 .... 02:17 welll 02:17 i formatted my mem because i waited 3 days for a parental code 02:17 Imma reg u after halloween 02:17 reg? 02:17 register? 02:17 yes 02:17 I use custom abbrevs i make up 02:17 aghit 02:17 ? 02:18 testing 02:18 aight 02:18 ok,i coudlnt talk 02:18 u mean alright? 02:19 yeah gta style gta san andreas 02:19 ight 02:19 there we go d: 02:19 ?????? 02:19 yeah gottos go style gotta san andreas fight? 02:20 you should see the scary/creepy game glitch top 20 on youtube 02:20 none of it is actually scary 02:20 they dont take them suriously 02:21 noo 02:21 i watch things like that a lot 02:22 its actually hilarious, ill send you the link to it and ill tell you where to skip to the best scary glitch(its demon baby/pets in sims 3 its really REALLY funny, not scary) 02:23 um,no thanks 02:23 have u seen sims glitches 02:23 that like stretch the characters 02:23 its hilarious 02:23 something funny i saw was 02:23 a sim normal 02:23 saying Look a penny 02:24 then the head strectches down and touches teh ground XD 02:24 skip to 12:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ker8gppRbdM 02:24 Lmao 02:24 Idfli 02:24 XD 02:24 that looks like I would fly 02:25 did you see it? 02:26 No 02:27 look at it skip to 12:18 02:27 Noo,brb 02:30 back 02:31 Just click it and get it over with, i promise its not scary at all but as soon as it says 2 on the screen back out cuz the left4dead2 glitch is kinda scary 02:31 why do you want me to see it so ba? 02:31 *bad 02:32 its REALLY hilarious youll laugh your bum off 02:33 ? 02:33 ok fine 02:34 XD 02:34 lolz,thats like the best glitch ever! 02:35 lol,that one was even better 02:36 imma add this to my playlist 02:37 ᴵᶠ ᴵ ʷᵃˢᶰᵗ ᶫʸᶦᶰᵍ⋅⋅⋅ 02:37 ᴬᶰᵈ ᶰᵒᵗ ʷᵃᵗᶜʰᶦᶰᵍ ᶦᵗ ᵒᶠ ᶠᵉᵃʳ /⋅ᶰ⋅ 02:39 Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooold you 02:41 What? 02:41 told you it was hilarious 02:41 about that 02:41 /.n.\ 02:41 lolz,thats like the best glitch ever! 02:41 lol,that one was even better 02:41 imma add this to my playlist 02:41 ᴵᶠ ᴵ ʷᵃˢᶰᵗ ᶫʸᶦᶰᵍ⋅⋅⋅ 02:41 ᴬᶰᵈ ᶰᵒᵗ ʷᵃᵗᶜʰᶦᶰᵍ ᶦᵗ ᵒᶠ ᶠᵉᵃʳ /⋅ᶰ⋅ 02:42 ᵀᵒᵇᵘ ᶜᵃᶰᵗ ʳᵉᵃᵈ ᵗʰᶦˢ 02:42 thought so watch it 02:42 skip to 12:18 02:42 or ill send you all sorts of scary stuffz 02:42 ugh,I just dont feel like it 02:43 Mhm 02:44 Sorry 02:44 Pasta pics to your battle stations 02:46 ? 02:46 D: 02:47 - 02:48 -w- 02:49 I was reading chat logss 02:51 ⱳⱥⱦƈｈȉȵǥ ...⏀⏀ 02:51 heh ... heh... kffeaaa 02:51 XD 02:51 2013 10 07